Modem semiconductor devices such as, for example, integrated circuit (IC) devices or chips may typically be manufactured by processing a semiconductor carrier such as a wafer. Integrated circuits may include a plurality of layers, e.g. one or more semiconducting, insulating, and/or conducting layers, which may be stacked one over the other. In this connection, overlay (alignment) of an upper layer to a lower layer may be important. Alignment marks may typically be used for alignment, for example when aligning lithographically defined layers e.g. by means of a stepper or scanner.